


all that is loved does now glitter

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Glitter, Glitter Marking, Hickeys, M/M, Magnus Bane is Slightly Possessive, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus leaves accidental traces of glitter behind. Alec likes it a lot. Only, as it turns out, it's not as accidental as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that is loved does now glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



Alec doesn’t really notice at first. That’s to say, he notices the glitter, shiny streaks on his skin and clothes here and there, right away. They’re colorful reminders of long make-out sessions on Magnus’ couch, of quick goodbye kisses in the alley behind the Institute, of spending the morning together and leisurely enjoying the afterglow.

It always sends a little thrill through him when he spots it. Brushing it away makes him think of Magnus’ fingers on his skin, makes him look forward to the next time they both have time to enjoy each other.

He takes care in the shower to make sure there’s not a trace of the glitter left. It feels private, like a part of Magnus that only belongs to him, to them. He doesn’t want to share it with others. Plus, Jace would just be obnoxious about it, and Alec likes the glitter on his skin too much to have the patience for that. Still, every time he watches the glitter wash away in the drain he’s a little wistful.

 

* * *

 

“Magnus been rubbing off on you, huh?” Jace says after they’ve managed to kill the second Raum demon that had decided to trash a couple of houses in Crown Heights. Alec is tired and cranky, and isn't in the mood for Jace's shit. He’d been comfortably sleeping in Magnus’ bed when Jace had called him, claiming Alec was in the neighborhood anyway, so he should come help with this demon. It’s possibly Alec’s imagination, but for some reason, ever since he started spending most of his free time at Magnus’ place, demons seem more active in Brooklyn. Which sucks, because they’ve got an agreement that the closest person takes the call for back-up when the on-duty team can’t handle the case by themselves.

Which is why Alec was called out of bed, had ruined a shirt and killed two demons, all before breakfast. The sun is getting up, glaring into his eyes while he’s trying to see if they’ll have to get a cleaning crew up here.

Jace is pointing at the tear in his t-shirt, which is showing his collarbone and the left side of his chest. “Looks like you’ve got a little warlock on you there.”

When he looks down, his skin is glittering in the bright morning sun. He feels his ears heating up, and it’s stupid, because he and Magnus have been together for a long time now, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Still, he brushes the glitter away, so it joins the specks of dust in the air.

“Nope, still there, let me,” Jace says, and before Alec can stop him, he’s swatting at his shoulder and chest, using way more force than a little glitter could ever warrant. Alec slaps Jace's hand away, but Jace just slaps back and keeps going for the glitter. It’s too fucking early for this, so Alec slaps at Jace's face.

Jace slaps back. Things go downhill from there.

“Seriously?!” Clary says when she arrives with the van. “I leave you guys alone for five minutes and you end up in a slap fight?”

Alec pushes Jace away with a hand in his face and keeps it there. Sometimes being so much taller than everybody else has its perks.

“Magnus rubbed off on him,” Jace explains himself, speaking through Alec’s fingers. Jace is so gross, sometimes Alec wonders why he ever wanted him as a parabatai.

“Please stop calling it that,” Alec yells. “It’s just glitter.” He wipes his hand off on Jace’s shoulder and then brushes the last of the obvious glitter away. However, there’s some kind of residue that doesn’t go off. It’s subtle and blends in with his skin, but it still reflects the bright sunlight.

“You look like one of those Twilight Vampires,” Clary says after taking a look at him. He doesn’t think vampires look different at twilight than at other times, but he does know that under no circumstances does he ever look like one.

“Whatever, you guys can clean up here, I’m going to the Institute,” he says and leaves Clary and Jace with the mess.

 

* * *

 

He jumps into the shower at the Institute, to wash off all the grime of the demon fight. There’s still a couple of faint traces of glitter left, from where his torn t-shirt kept it covered up. There’s also a bright blue streak on the inside of his thigh that he almost doesn’t wash off. But Jace’s comments would really be out of control if he ever found out Magnus left glitter _there_.

His fingers burn a trail where they follow the trace, and Alec gets lost in the memory of Magnus settled between his legs, biting and licking up his thighs, taking Alec’s breath away.

He always takes Alec’s breath away.

He wishes it were Magnus who was washing him, crouched between his legs. Hair wet and sticking to his face, water streaming down his shoulders in small rivulets, a smirk on his mouth. He’d say “Alexander,” in that voice of his, that voice that makes Alec squirm and burn with want. Then he’d brush his hands up Alec’s thighs, somewhat against the grain, pushing his legs a little wider. His teeth would flash a little while he licked his lips, and then he’d bite softly in Alec’s leg, tantalizingly close to his dick.

Alec presses his fingers into the hickey Magnus left a week ago. It’s only very faint now, but he can still feel it if he closes his eyes. Magnus’ hands press into his butt, his mouth ghosting over his dick, never really touching, just his hot breaths and the hot water streaming down. He switches to Alec’s other leg, to suck a matching hickey there.

Alec strokes himself twice and comes. 

The vision of Magnus disappears once he opens his eyes.

When he looks down, there's still glitter in the water draining away. It feels like Magnus was actually there.

He’s drying himself off when he notices it. While he washed away the glitter that Magnus left on him by accident, he’s still subtly glittering. When he adjusts the light above the mirror it’s suddenly very obvious. There’s glitter on him everywhere. It blends into his skin for the most part, it’s only really noticeable if you know it’s there and you’re looking for it. Or if you hit it with a bright light at just the right angle.

Or, as had happened that morning, with the bright morning sun.

There’s even a little on his dick, which makes him blush even though there’s no one there to see.

Magnus has left his mark all over him, and Alec didn’t even know.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t see Magnus for another three days, the first Raum demon turning out to be a scout for an actual Raum demon pack. Which means it’s three days of being smacked around by tentacles, and taking a lot of dreadfully tasting antidote for all the poisonous bites. When they finally manage to take down the last one, there isn’t a bone in Alec’s body that isn’t bruised and battered.

He makes it to Magnus around four in the morning. Magnus is still up, doing research by the looks of it, notes and books everywhere. He takes one look at Alec, tuts, and starts pushing him towards the shower. When he joins him, Alec is momentarily reminded of his fantasy of Magnus in the shower. But he’s too tired to do more than pat Magnus on the shoulder.

The next time he blinks he’s standing by Magnus' bed, trying to figure out how to get under the blankets. Magnus is snickering at him, but pities him eventually and snaps his fingers. Magic is so handy to have around.

He gets into the bed. He loves Magnus’ bed, it’s the best thing that has ever happened to him. Unfortunately, it’s severely lacking in Magnus actually being in it.

“C’m here,” Alec gets out, voice muffled by Magnus’ amazing pillows. They’re so soft, he loves them so much.

“Alas, darling, I’ve still got a couple of hours of work to do. I’ll join you later. Besides, you need at least 12 hours of sleep, you won’t be any fun before that,” Magnus says. He kisses the top of Alec’s head, and then leaves him to sleep.

Alec is asleep before Magnus has left the room, and he doesn’t notice when Magnus slips into the bed four hours later.

 

* * *

  

When Alec wakes up, he’s got an arm around Magnus, and his face is pressed between Magnus’ shoulder blades. It’s the best way to wake up really, and he takes another couple of deep breaths to enjoy the moment. When he disentangles himself from Magnus to stretch out his muscles, he’s surprised to find he feels absolutely great. There’s no soreness, the bruised feeling is gone, and for the first time in a week he feels utterly and completely rested.

He feels amazing.

Magnus groans, turns around and flops half on top on Alec.

“Your shower must be magical,” Alec says, caressing Magnus bare back with one hand.

Magnus leans into it. “Your hands are magical,” he mumbles into Alec’s skin.

Alec grins. He knows where this game goes, and he’s all for it. He slips his hand under the cover that’s barely over their waists, and strokes down to Magnus’ butt. He grabs it and flexes his fingers a couple of times. “Your ass is magical,” he says.

Magnus snorts. He pushes himself up on one arm and kisses Alec quickly on the mouth. Before Alec can react, Magnus slides one leg over him to straddle him. He moves his hands over Alec's chest in slow caresses, and then plants his ass down firmly on Alec’s dick. Alec is rock hard by now, so it’s both a welcome pressure and a bit uncomfortable. Magnus grins, teeth bright and flashing. “Your dick is magical,” he says and leans forward to kiss Alec thoroughly.

Alec has his hands on Magnus’ hips, thumbs stroking across his hip bones while he enjoys being kissed breathless. It’s only when Magnus moves down to his neck, to gently bite the skin between the lines of his Deflection Rune, that he remembers. He pushes Magnus back a little, which has the added benefit of pressing him onto Alec’s dick more firmly. Magnus looks a little smug and licks his lips. It’s distracting, but Alec doesn’t lose focus.

“Admit it,” Magnus says. “My mouth is magical.” He bends down again, aiming for Alec’s neck as far as Alec can tell. Alec stops him by holding up his finger in front of Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus smiles, softly this time, and Alec can’t help but smile back. “It’s true,” he says, almost in a whisper. “Your mouth is magical. Your smile is magical. Your eyes are magical.” He touches his finger to the slight crinkles by Magnus’ left eye.

Magnus blinks, and then he’s looking at Alec with his bright yellow eyes. As always, the sight of them—this private part of Magnus that almost no one gets to see—makes Alec feel both trusted and treasured, and ridiculously turned on. He presses up into Magnus' ass a bit more, just for some relief.

“Everything about you is magical,” he continues. “Even, as it turns out, your glitter. Since no matter what I do, I can’t get it off.” He wipes his fingers over the touch of glitter that’s still on Magnus’ cheekbone.

Even though it’s probably somewhere in the afternoon, the room is still pretty dimly lit, heavy drapes covering the windows. So it’s hard to tell in this light, but Alec is pretty sure Magnus is blushing. It’s the first time that has happened, and Alec feels kind of proud about it. Mostly he feels incredibly in love. If this is how Magnus feels when he makes Alec blush, he understands why Magnus loves it so much.

“I can stop doing it,” Magnus says. “It should disappear on its own after a while.”

Alec grabs Magnus hip a little tighter with the hand still there, and strokes over Magnus’ shoulder and arm with his other hand. He loves touching Magnus. “You don’t need to stop,” he says, as firmly as possible. “I actually kind of like it, I was just curious why you did it.”

“Ah,” Magnus says, and then stays quiet. Alec pokes him in the side, but Magnus just settles against Alec’s raised thighs, making himself comfortable.

He’s absently stroking over Alec’s stomach, drawing symbols Alec doesn’t recognize with his fingers. It’s something he often does, and Alec loves it; it’s one of those little quirks that feels private, something only for them.

“It’s not entirely on purpose,” Magnus begins. He starts to draw a complicated pattern right under Alec’s heart. “It’s more a side-effect of my magic.”

“Uhuh,” Alec says. He pokes Magnus in his belly a bit. “You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you never do anything with your magic that isn't on purpose."

“True,” Magnus says. “It’s more myself that I’m not entirely in control of.” Magnus finally looks him in the eyes again, yellow eyes bright and burning.

“When we have sex- When we make love,” he corrects himself. “I want to let the world know how much I love you, that you are mine to love.”

No matter how many times Magnus says he loves Alec, it always hits him right in his chest, under his breastbone. It’s a physical thing, hearing Magnus express his feelings. Alec veers up and kisses Magnus, because he can’t not kiss him after words like that.

"I love you too," Alec says, softly bumping his forehead against Magnus'.

“The first time really was an accident,” Magnus says. “But then I really liked it, so I kind of kept doing it. You look really good in glitter.” He still sounds somewhat defensive.

Alec kisses him again. “It’s fine, really,” he says. He lies back down again, spreading his arms across the mattress. “Do your worst. Make me all glittery.”

Magnus smiles at him, and that alone is worth it for Alec. But then Magnus traces the symbol under his heart again, pressing a little harder this time. It prickles and tingles a little bit, like when Alec is standing too close when Magnus casts a powerful spell. When he looks down, there’s a bright blue symbol glittering on his chest.

“It’ll wash off in the shower,” Magnus says. “Just the skin tone glitter will stay.”

“I like how it feels when you do that,” Alec says. “Do more.”

Magnus smiles his little smug smile again, gently cradling Alec’s head with his two hands. He kisses Alec softly on the lips, and then traces the shell of Alec’s ears with his fingers. It prickles and tingles even more than on his chest, making Alec shiver.

“I like that you like it,” Magnus whispers against his lips. He moves his fingers downwards, to Alec’s sensitive neck. The tingling goes straight to his dick, but Magnus is perched above his stomach now, so there’s nothing to press against. When Alec tries to move his hand to stroke himself, Magnus presses against his shoulders and moves one hand to Alec’s wrist. Everywhere he touches Alec tingles and throbs now, like he’s sending magic straight into Alec’s skin. It’s like his entire body is transformed into one big erogenous zone.

He turns his head to bare the left side of his neck. “Use your mouth,” he says, barely able to form the words.

Magnus groans, and tightens his hand around Alec’s wrist. He kisses Alec’s neck, and then bites the skin between the lines of his Deflection Rune. Soon he’s biting and sucking, while he strokes Alec’s chest and side, magic burning everywhere he touches Alec. His other hand stays firmly on Alec’s wrist, sending pulsing waves of magic into the sensitive skin. With every wave of magic, Alec’s dick twitches.

Alec has never been this turned on in his life. He’s getting really close, really fast, and he’s barely able to think. “Let me touch you,” he begs.

Magnus groans and guides Alec’s free hand to his dick. He’s still holding Alec’s other hand down, pushing magic into Alec’s skin. Magnus’ dick is hard and hot in his hand. He only manages a couple of strokes before he gets distracted by Magnus, who bites down hard into his neck. They both groan, loudly.

Alec gets his hand on Magnus’ hips and pushes him down again, so there’s finally friction and heat on his own dick. He’s really close now. He turns his head and whispers into Magnus' ear. “I’m yours.”

Magnus tightens the hold on Alec’s wrist.

“Yours, yours, yours,” Alec is almost chanting now. His hand is back on Magnus dick, stroking fast, while he keeps pushing up against Magnus ass.

“Mine,” Magnus says, voice hoarse. He sends one large wave of magic through Alec’s skin, and comes all over Alec’s stomach and hand. Magnus flops down on top of him, which causes some kind of magical reaction everywhere their skin touches.

Alec comes, screaming Magnus’ name.

 

* * *

 

They make it to the bathroom over an hour later, after thoroughly enjoying the afterglow and taking a well-deserved nap. Alec freezes in front of the mirror.

He’s an utter mess. He’s completely covered in glitter, from head to toe. There’s even some stuck in his pubes. Except for the bright blue symbol under his heart, and a bright blue band around his wrist where Magnus held him, the glitter doesn’t really have a fixed color. It’s just shiny, bright and reflecting the lamplight, causing fragmented patterns on the walls every time he moves. The normally white skin under his Deflection Rune is colored with purple and blackish bruises and hickeys. When he touches it with his finger, the whole area feels sensitive, like a bad bruise after a fight.

Magnus coughs. “I may have, possibly, gone a smidge overboard,” he says apologetically. He’s standing next to Alec, looking at his handiwork through the mirror. Alec nods when Magnus holds out his finger, hovering next to the darkest part of the hickey.

When Magnus touches the bruise, Alec feels both the tenderness of his skin, on the right side of painful, and a softer zing of Magnus’ magic ghosting over his skin. Alec’s body seemingly doesn’t know how to react. His stomach swoops, his breath catches and his dick stirs.

Magnus is just so… magical, and Alec has no idea how he ended up with someone so special in his life.

“I like it,” he says. “I like it a lot.”

Magnus comes closer, spreads his fingers over Alec’s throat and neck. Alec swallows, and Magnus just presses closer, his other hand stroking the symbol under Alec’s heart. The glitter doesn’t spread to him, but remains sticking to Alec’s skin.

“You look like you belong to me,” Magnus says, almost to himself, his voice so very soft.

“I do,” Alec says. He feels like he belongs. Here in this bathroom, while he looks like a disco ball threw up on him, with Magnus standing next to him, looking soft and thoroughly bedded and touching him so tenderly, he truly, finally feels like he belongs. 

Like he’s loved.

He’s never going to be able to say all that, so he turns a little and ducks down to kiss Magnus with all the things he’s feeling right on his lips.

When they part, Magnus looks a little breathless himself. They stand there for a bit, smiling at each other like idiots, Magnus’ hand still on Alec’s wrist.

“We should probably shower,” Magnus says eventually. “I do have things to do today, there’s a new client coming at midnight.” He sounds a little bit wistful about it.

Alec can relate. “Okay,” he says. And then, after a thought, “will it come off in the shower?” He points at himself with his free hand.

“If you want it to,” Magnus says.

Alec takes another look at himself in the mirror, at his bedhead and swollen lips, at the hickeys and glitter covering him, at Magnus still holding his wrist. At the bright blue band showing through Magnus’ fingers, encircling his arm.

“Not right now,” Alec says. He’s not going back to the Institute until tomorrow, and he can cover up most of this with his clothes anyway. An iratze should take care of the hickeys. “And maybe only the obvious glitter, later. I liked the skin colored stuff, from before.”

Magnus nods and smiles. “That should work,” he says. “Now let’s get you washed up.” He pulls Alec to the shower.

Alec thinks back to his fantasy of showering with Magnus, blowing him amidst glitter and water, and smiles.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I loved your prompts a lot! I know you said you wouldn't mind PWP, so I hope you don't mind a treat of Porn With Feelings either :D
> 
> I live on a completely differenct continent, so any mistakes regarding Brooklyn are completely my own -- I get easily distracted on Wikipedia.  
> Thanks to my awesome beta for making this fic better.
> 
> For the longest time this fic was titled "Alexander Lightwood Is No Twilight Vampire"  
> The actual title is a play on the famous line from Aragorn's poem in Lord of the Rings. Honestly, he'd look great in some glitter.
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr!](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] all that is loved does now glitter by Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563220) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
